Pure Hatchling
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Puria is the child of the Pure Ones. Her mother Nyra and her Father Kludd. Born and Raised to kill and show no mercy. Loving the shredding of flesh and taste of blood she is the perfect evil owl. However, will she stray from the path when she meets an uncanny owl that will make her gizzard clinch.
1. Born With a Mother's Glow

**This is mostly movie based. Only book based is Nyra and Kludd being mates... and perhaps a little more. But not much. So don't worry if you haven't read the books! Please enjoy and thank you for taking your time to read my story. Grazie.**

Kludd, leader of the Pure ones and mate of Nyra perched on a short portruding cliff at the base of the small canyonhills of St. Aggies. Home for Orphaned Owls. His face was a white, as were his breasts and under his wings, like most barn owls. His dark brown feathers, which would be his unpreened flight feathers were darker than most Barn owls. His black lusterlous black eyes were unlike a Barn owl either. Kludd was glancing down at another owl. A female at that and another Barn owl. Unlike Kludd she bore no brown feathers, but pure white feathers like the moon itself.  
The Barn owl was hunched over at another form of white. The whiteness of an egg. It was moving ever so slightly every day till the female Barn owl knew it was time for the hatching. Nyra, the mate of Kludd, the white barn owl, paced around the nest she had made from her own down feathers to keep the egg warm. It is time. It is time. Nyra though to herself over and over as she continued to walk around the nest, waiting patiently. Just then a small crack was heard, small enough that only the auditory hearing abilities of Barn owls could hear it. The egg was finally hatching.  
Nyra shrieked with delight as she saw a hole form from the egg and slowly a blob of white appeared. Wet, filled with the ooziness of the egg a small white chick popped its beady eyes open. The first sight the chick saw was white face with black eyes. The face of its mother. No sooner as the chick opened its eyes the ooziness from the chick disappeared and was replaced by a soft white, feathery down. It tried to stand, but had trouble balancing its head and toppled over several times. Nyra watched her chick with awe and eagerness. This was her daughter. This was Kludd's daughter, daughter of the Pure Ones. Yes, this chick will help and lead the other owls to victory.  
"Kludd dear, come and see your new chick." Nyra cooed softly as she watched the baby, who finally and swiftly learned how to walk with falling over. Kludd flew down to where his mate and new baby was. He wasn't sure how to treat little ones, but one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to treat this ball of fluff like his Da treated him. Like a Baby. No. This child would be a warrior and a great one at that. He could feel it in his gizzard.  
"Now remains the name for this child of ours, dear Nyra." Kludd said apathetically. Nyra thought for a moment then smiled.  
"Puria. Like the Pure ones. Fitting I should say." Nyra said with pride. Kludd nodded, he actually found the name suiting.  
Kludd gazed down at the ball of fluff, now call Puria, who was at his talons. He felt tempted to push her away, but resisted. He new he had to gain the new hatchilings trust. It did strike Kludd however that his newborn chick looked much so like her mother. Face, and all the feathers were a whitish glow, like Nyra herself. The whiteness of his mate was a form of her beauty and now his child bore that striking resemblance. However her eyes were more like Kludd's, even with the onyx like luster.  
Both Nyra and Kludd watched the tiny check walk and test the ground. Testing her wings, even though she was still sixty-six nights away from actually flying. She felt the cold, rock hard ground with her talons. Raking it, feeling her talons scratch across the surface. Although she was young she could feel something in her gizzard.  
The night was slowly turning into day and the owl of St. Aggies, who were not forced to work by pecking for flecks, headed to their small hole like crevices for some sleep. Nyra herself felt the need to sleep after such a long night with the young chick. Yet, she knew the child could not fly and her nest was the highest point of St. Aggies known as the Horn. Which was a long, portruding rock formation that jutted out a few meters. It had a good viewpoint of the canyonlands and only a select few were aloud up there.  
Kludd could feel himself becoming weary and instinctively flew off towards the Horns to get some shut eye for the morning. Nyra was about to head there too, but she could not forget the child. She wrapped her port talon, which would be her left talon, around the young white chick and flew to her nest in the Horns.  
When they both arrived Nyra had another nest made for her child. Made from both her down and rabbit moss that she had ordered her soldiers to find. Rabbit moss was said to be the softest moss in the whole Hoolian world. She placed her young chick in the nest and pulled out a small brown cricket that she was saving for such an occassion. Puria eyed the cricket hungrily and tore the cricket limp from limp before actually eating it. Although it was natural for an owl to tear the meal apart before eating it, Nyra looked exceptionally happy at Puria. A small yawn eminated from the chicks beak before she nustled into her warm nest, tucked her head under her wing, and fell asleep. Nyra trodded over to Kludd and whispered softly so only he could hear.  
"This child. Our child, dear Kludd... Will be a warrior. Puria. She will be a killer."  
Nyra held a cold grin on her white face before she walked off next to Puria and fell asleep like her child. Kludd however remained awake for some time, in thought. He never imagined he would have a child... and a child who would be as a merciless killer a him. Well that is what he was hoping for at least. Puria is still young and had much to learn... But her training will began next night. With those thoughts out of his head he went next to his new family, placed his head under his wing, and fell into a deep sleep.

_ I own nothing except for Puria the white barn owl... and other OC owls later on_


	2. A Barn Owl Named Lukie

Puria felt the nightly wind press through her feathers. This was her first flight and she was already skilled and silent flyer. Her feathers were pure white, like her mothers and many owls remarked her for her extrodinary beautify. Nyra felt such pride in her child having her beauty and flying ability of her father. Kludd was a remarkable flyer, although he wasn't the most silent of owls he possessed great manuvering prowess. Puria bared large metal claws called battle claws on her talons. They were heavy, but extremely sharp.  
Kludd himself was flying with Puria for her first hunting. He decided that killing her first prey with battle claws would be an easy way for her to get use of the feel for it. Killing a prey a small as a vole and shredding the skin and allowing the blood to stain the battle claws was good experience for a young warrior owl. Puria herself was having dificulty flying with the battle claws, adding the extra weight of the iron caused some unbalanced. However she quickly became accustomed to the weight of the claws. Kludd was quite pleased.  
"Now my daughter. Use your famous Barn owl hearing to search for your prey. " Kludd instructed. Puria swivled her head in different directions to get a clear sound of where any small prey might be. She did in fact hear a small twig break and the scampering of tiny feet against the dirt floor. Small paws, heavy breathing that only belonged to squirrel.  
With an abrupt turn to the right, Puria headed directly to the sound of her prey. Her wings beated silently in the wind as she pressed closer. Closer and closer she came till she could see the squirrel with her dark eyes. Puria extended her battle claws and seized the squirrel, slicing open the throat and allowing the blood to stream out. The squirrel gave a small gasp before it became silent and died. Puria felt the blood of her prey flow down her talons. She enjoyed the feeling of killing, even if it was just for food. She liked the smell of blood.  
Kludd glided down to his daughter and had a pleased smirk on his face. He saw how Puria killed the prey with no hesitation or remorse. Now he hoped that she could be like that when fighting against other unpure owls... Especially his own brother. Soren. Oh how Kludd despised his own brother, ever since he hatched. Soren, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole while he, Kludd, was leader of the Pure Ones.  
"Well done Puria. You have killed your first prey. Now enjoy it, come by the Glaucorium when you have finished." Kludd flew off toward the Glaucorium without another word.  
The Glaucorium is an are ain St. Aegolious, or St. Aggies, where orphaned owls would be moonblinked. Ever since Puria's hatching her parents had convinced her that Barn owls were the most pure of the owls and the Tyto Alba, which she was, were he most pure of the Barn owls. Any others were considered below them and were only good as slaves. Being moonblinked, Puria wasn't quite sure what it did, but she knew that her parents would never allow her to become one. She was fine with that. She saw that moonblinked owls often didn't argue or think in that matter. Puria liked to think.  
Puria made sure to tear the squirrel piece by piece before actually eating it. Nyra told her that she used to do that to every other food she received. It was a sort of habit for Puria, simply taking a small piece then eating it was no fun. She enjoyed making the prey suffer before actually eating it even though she didn't do so with the squirrel. Puria finished eating her first prey and flew toward the Glaucorium to find her father.  
Kludd was perched on a rock arch above a mass of owls who were staring up at the moon. Many had blank and hazed looks in their eyes. Many were young owlets of different owl species. There were a few Barn owls however and Puria gave a confused look toward her father.  
"Da, why are other Barn owls being moonblinked? Aren't they pure... Like us?" Kludd kept his gaze on the moonblinked owlets below as he responded.  
"No. They believe that every owl is equal. That Barn owls are the same as every other owl."  
Puria shuddered a bit. That kind of thinking was dangerous. She knew that Barn owls were the most important of owls so why don't the others think so to. Perhaps that is why they are here. So they could help them see that they are not as pure as Barn owls.  
"I, myself, used to be a young owl and was almost sent here. But, I was seen as pure and eventually become leader of the Pure Ones... Like your mother."  
As Kludd spoke of Nyra she perched next to Kludd and whispered something. He nodded and Nyra flew off to the towards the entrance of St. Aggies. Kludd glanced over at his young'un and quitly preened her feathers. She churred, an owl form of laughter. Puria did wonder what her mother did say to Da, but she soon found out.  
"There are new owls joining St. Aggies. Nyra insists that you come and see them. I myself will come as well." Kludd lifted his wings and took off to The Entrance. Puria followed right behind him.  
As the two approached The Entrance Puria saw a group of owls, not only Barn owls, but Screech, Great Grays, and Snowy. In their talons were young owls that also had different varieties. Only two were Barn Owls. One was a Tyto Alba while the other was a Sooty owl. The young owlets shuddered in fear as a pure white owl marched in front of them. Nyra. She puffed her feathers out, welling to twice her size which owls did if they were angry or wanted to be heard. Nyra spoke is a soft, motherly tone trying to comfort and reassure the frightened owlets.  
"Welcome young owls, you are here because you are orphaned-" Nyra was cut off by loud crying of the young owls.  
"Listen young ones!" There was silence again and Nyra continued. "Do not worry. For we have saved you. Here, at St. Aggies, you will learn to become a true owl and perhaps become a member of the Pure Ones." A small shrill came from a young Spotted owl. Nyra gazed at the young owl and waited for her to speak.  
"Pure Ones! My mother said you were all bad-" An large Great Gray pushed the tiny Spotted owl away with a burst of his wings. Nyra looked pleased and continued to speak.  
"Perhaps this young owl will be appointed to the Glaucorium... Would anyone else like to join her?" There were quiet murmers between the small owls. Nyra waited for a moment then assaigned the little owls to their destinations. Before she dispersed them however she spoke full of pride.  
"Before you go I would like you to meet the Leader of the Pure Ones."  
Just then Kludd flew down to Nyra. His face was cold and hard. Some of the younger owls felt intimidated by the large Barn owl.  
"I am Kludd. Leader of the Pure Ones. As my mate said before, here you will learn to be a true owl and maybe pure." Puria decided to fly down with her Da and Ma. The other owls were surprised to see a young owl like them between the two fearsome Barn owls.  
"This is my hatchling. Puria. You will learn to respect and worship her. That is all." Kludd turned his back to the young owlets and flew away.  
The Great Gray and Wester Screech owl rallied up the owlets and guided them toward their destination. A few remained however. Nyra decided they would train to become soldiers of the Pure Ones. There was the two Barn Owls, a Long Eared, and a Great Gray. The Tyto Alba Barn Owl glanced over at Puria. He was rather handsome Barn Owl. His white, heart shaped face was large and brown speckles were spread throughout his body. His eyes were shining a deep black, like Puria. As he stared at Puria she stared back. Gathering up some courage she walked towards the Barn owl.  
"Hi. Names Puria. Daughter and Nyra and Kludd. You are?" The handsome Barn owl spoke in a soothing voice which entranced Puria.  
"I am Lukie..."

**I own nothing but Lukie and Puria... Please Review!**


	3. Catching a Bluebird

"Go Go!" A Flurry of wings went forward chasing a small blue bird. A group of owls in pursuit, the one who could claim the small bird first would be granted a praise and a reward from the leader of the Pure Ones. Puria, Nyra, and Kludd watched from a vantage point as the five owls raced to seize the tiny bird.  
A Long-Eared owl was ahead of the group pressing close to the blue bird. She was extending her talon when she was shoved away by the Great Gray owl. He chuckled as he was about to grasp the bird when a white blur passed before him and the blue bird was gone. The Great Gray stopped midflight and looked around for the bird. His gaze stopped on the Barn Owl who was now standing on a rocky ground with the small bird in his talons. The Great Gray puffed his feathers, making himself twice his own size and approached the Barn Owl.  
"That bird was _mine_ Lukie!" The Great Gray was now standing over Lukie trying to act fierce and intimidating. However, Lukie was unfazed. He simply held the bird in his talons, though made sure not to kill it.  
"Well perhaps you should had been more aware of your surroundings Ari." Snapped Lukie. He released the bird and watched as Ari's gaze followed it till it disappeared behind a wall.  
Nyra, Kludd, and Puria flew down to where the five owls stood. Ari kept his feathers puffed out, wanting to be noticed by the Pure Ones. Sani, the Long eared owl was next to the Sooty owl, Shree, and the Spotted owl, Mik. Lukie had a bored look in his eyes as Kludd approached him. Puria watched as her father walked around Lukie inspecting him. Lukie was gazing over at Puria and seemed to give a faint smile when they met eachothers eyes.  
"Well done Lukie. You have proven yourself as a fast and silent flier. Though I would have prefered you used more force to capture your target." Kludd said taking his next to his daughter and mate. Lukie bowed slightly.  
"Forgive me. I just saw this challenge as an act of speed. If it is violence you want I will provide it next challenge."  
Nyra smiled and Kludd nodded his approval.  
"Return to your hollows for rest. Your next challenge begins at First Black." Nyra said addressing all the owls who replied with a "Yes Ma'am" before flying off to their hollows. Lukie remained though. Puria hopped over next to Lukie and smiled at him.  
"Good job tonight. Father is really impressed with you. We'll make a great Pure One out of you." Puria felt great pride in being a Pure One. Being a Tyto Alba, and being the daughter of the leaders of the Pure Ones.  
"My mother used to talk about the Pure Ones all night... and right before First Light." Lukie gazed up at the sky, which was limited by the canyons. St. Aggies was inside a canyon and light was very limited. Not that light mattered, but owls yearned for the sky, the stars, the moon, and Glaux knows what else when the sun was gone.  
"My Mother. Tylia. Believed that Barn Owls were Pure and the most Pure of the owls." He paused for a moment then spoke again. Puria was listening intently and Nyra and Kludd stood a distance away watching their hatchling with the new recruit.  
"My father was different. His name was Axe. He said all owls were created equal. No single owl was born more Pure than another. Glaux didn't make owls like that. So he says." Lukie churred. "It's a wonder how my parents got along well enough too have me and my younger brother."  
Puria wondered that too. How could two of the same owls have different beliefs. One believed in the Pure Ones, the other was... What did mother call them? Unpure? Yet they had two hatchlings and one was Lukie and he was here with the Pure Ones. But did he enjoy being here. Puria churred. Lukie is still young and just arrived at St. Aggies. He will learn to love it just like she did. Yes, she was sure.  
"Where is your younger brother? Why isn't he here with you?" Asked Puria.  
"He's missing. Probably dead." Lukie said rather cooly. It didn't bother Puria though. Death was another event for her. However, she couldn't really understand the loss of a family member.  
"Anyway." Lukie spoke louder and more coldly. "I need to go." He lifted himself into the air and took off to his nest with the other owls in training.  
He left and Nyra came over to her and preened her hatchlings feathers. Her mother hardly preened her, she usually had to make someone else preen her feathers for her to keep them smooth. Without smooth feathers she couldn't fly silently or with much rythym. Kludd seemed to have vanished, maybe off to the Horn, or to his secret secret place that Puria wasn't allowed into. Only Kludd and Nyra were and on some occasinon, Nifra was. A Top Leutinant for the Pure Ones. She was an exceptional tracker.  
"Tell me dear Puria. Do you like that owl, Lukie was his name?" Nyra said in her soft voice. Puria wasn't quite sure how to answer that. She did like him, but as a friend... or was it something more. Her gizzard was telling her it was something more, but she wasn't sure what exactly.  
"He's an interesting owl. I would like to be around him more." Said Puria with a yawn.  
"Well after tomorrow's challenge for the owls you and Lukie can go out hunting together. How does that sound?" Puria's eyes widened and she gave a single hop then flapped her wing twice, showing that she was happy.  
"Oh thank you mother! I need to go to bed right now if I'm going to have energy to hunt tomorrow night!" Puria flew off with a wide grin on her face and Nyra watched her with an evil grin on hers'.


	4. Next Challenge

The next night the Pure Ones in training had aligned themselves up on the floor. No paticular order. Starting from the left was Mik then Shree, Lukie, Ari, and finally Sani. They all stood erect and forward. Not daring to say a peep in order to keep Kludd from striking at them. Kludd did pace back and forth at the recruits only to stop at Ari. The Great Gray kept his straight position and refused to make eye contact with the Tyto King. Kludd walked away from Ari and moved to Shree and to the rest untill he finally stopped at Lukie. A bored expression was on his face. He seemed more focused on watching Puria who was in the background with Nyra. She was also watching him too, but quickly averted her gaze when her father gave a slight growl that she knew was directed toward her.

"Lukie!" Kludd shrieked his name and made all the owls jump besides Lukie. He lazily stared over the High Tyto and spoke with no sign of interest.

"What?" Kludd was taken aback by the rudeness of the owl. No one, and he means no one is going to treat him like a common owl. He is High Tyto, Leader of the Pure Ones!

Kludd lifted his talon and struck Lukie across the face. Lukie stumbled back, quite surprised that he was just attacked. Blood dripped from the afflicted wound that appeared on the right side of his face and ran diaganolly all the way down to the chin. The other owls around Lukie took a few steps back to avoid Kludd and his rage. They did not want to be another victim to the tyrant. Lukie felt the wound with his talon and ran through it to see how far it went. He stared back up at Kludd who stared at him with fury in his eyes.

"Lukie. You are the first to go for this challenge. Ari, you are up too" Ari looked over at Kludd then at Lukie. Kludd ignored him and flew over to a pile of metal grabed two pairs of battle claws and tossed it to the two owls.

Ari poked the metal battle claws apprehensively. He gave a quick glance over at Lukie, to his surprise, he had already placed the battle claws around his talons. This made Ari's gizzard clench. He grabbed his set of battle claws and put them on. Unsure on how to do so at first, but was able to eventually. He turned to face Lukie with his large metal claws clanking on the stone floor. Lukie was also facing Ari, they held the same bored expression, but a glimmer could be seen. Kludd stood in between them and exchanged looks before speaking.

"Today is a challenge to see who has what it takes to become a Pure One. Today you will challenge one another to see who will become a top soldier of the Pure Ones. I expect the Tyto's to pass with flying colors." He glanced over at Shree, the Sooty who was shaking slightly then to Lukie. His face feathers were drenched in blood.

"Ari and Lukie shall go first. Battle Claws ready!" He commanded . Ari spread out his wings and moved his talons slightly away from eachother. Lukie however didn't move, except for one talon raking against the stone floor.

"Fight!"

Lukie was the first to respond. He was quick, extending he claws out toward Ari's starboard wing. Ari, who was surprised by Lukie's swiftness, had little time to respond. He banked toward the left just in time before he wing could be ripped off. Lukie flew up higher into the air and stared down at Ari. Ari eyes blazed with rage as he rushed up after his opponent. He screeched and swiped his claws at Lukie, who dodged it nimbly by moving to his right. As he moved away he was able to get behind Ari and strike a fatal blow. Ari gave a shrill and plummeted to the floor. Lukie landed softly next to his victim showing no remorse or joy.

"Very good." Kludd said with a wide smirk on his face. "Now finish him."

Puria felt a suddenly burst of joy in her gizzard. Lukie was going to kill Ari. It was well enough that it should. The Great Gray lost the fight and was gravely injured. It would be easier for everyone if he just killed him. Puria watched intently as Lukie walked over to Ari's head. He turned the injured owl over onto his back, which caused Ari to groan in pain. Lukie raised his steel talon and with a clean swipe, decapitated the Great Gray. Puria hooted with delight while her parents had a hideous grin on there white faces.

"Yes... Yes. You will make an excellent Pure One Lukie. Now I believe my daughter would like to have a word with you." Kludd swiveled his head to the remaining recruits and informed who was to be fighting next.

Lukie flew over to Puria and landed next to her. He was so close their wings almost touched. Puria was holding in her excitement. She was overjoyed that Lukie killed that obnoxious Great Gray. He wasn't a Tyto after all. She was surprised father was even recruiting none-Tyto owls. Perhaps because they were desperate, she thought. The last battle had seriously depleted their forces.

"I don't fancy killing Puria." Said Lukie looking into her lusterous black eyes. Puria was quite surprised. How could he not like killing, if he didn't like it then why did he kill Ari? As if reading her mind Lukie answered solemnly.

"I had to kill Ari... Or face the wrath of your father. Your father... Scares me."

Not surprising Puria thought. She herself was often terrified of her father... And her mother in that matter. They never liked to show any weakness. That was the Pure Ones way.

"Yes. Kludd does give off that intimidation vibe. But why tell me this Lukie?" Asked Puria in her euphoric voice. Puria thought she saw Lukie smile a little.

"Not sure. Guess I just feel a sense of security around you. My gizzard tells me to be near you. Odd right?"

Puria thought it was quite odd too. Not only was she having that strange gizzard feeling, but so was Lukie. She wanted to be close to him and he did likewise. Puria was at a loss for words. She felt her gizzard clench up. What's wrong with me? She thought.

Nyra watched from above the two young Tyto's and gave a slight frown. She knew that her hatchling had feelings for this male owl. However was that such a good idea to have him in her life? Would he get in the way? Puria's sole purpose was to grow to be a strong Tyto and lead the Pure Ones to victory. This new owl better not interrupt with that or else she'll personally deal with him herself.

"Very good Mik." Kludd said to the young spotted owl who had just cut off a talon from his opponent, Sani. He was hesitant to kill the female Long Eared Owl, but did so after Kludd's shrill command. Although that left one more owl. A Sooty names Shree. Kludd knew that he would have no one to fight but made him into a soldier anyways just for being a Tyto.

Puria watched as Kludd talked to the last two owls of the training. They were made into Pure One soldiers. However neither of them seemed to happy with that promotion, but accepted it graciously anyway in fear of being striked down by the High Tyto. Suddenly Puria remembered what her Ma had promised her. A hunting trip out with Lukie! This made her even more excited and Lukie noticed.

"What in great Glaux are you flapping your wings for?" Asked Lukie. Puria instinctively flapped her wings in front of her when she was excited.

"Oh I just remembered what I needed to ask you! I was wondering if you would like to go out hunting with me tonight. Before First Light." Puria said with great enthusiasm.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry anyway." Said Lukie monotonously, although hiding his excitement to go hunting with Puria.

"Yes!" Puria lifted into the air. "I'll meet you by the old Pine tree due north of here. Can't miss it. Big and half of its burnt!" She said and flew off happily. Lukie watched with a smile and laughed to himself before following behind her.


End file.
